Mi princessa My princess
by kenokosan
Summary: Axel remembers back in senior year how he met Kairi.XD
1. Meeting you

Hello my readers. FYI I decide to make story for KH2. It'll be a simple but yet some what complex story about Kairi and Axel.

If u don't like this couple, then I suggest u read another story.

Disclaimer: Do not own KH2, KH, or disney. I wished though...T_T

As I stared down to the girl in my lap, I couldn't help but remember how we ended up together. I smiled at the thought. I moved to get into a more comfortable position, without waking up princess. I laid my head back on the couch and dozed off...

(Flash Back)

I was hanging with my friends in the hall way around 6 period. We were late, but we could care less. I don't clearly remember what were laughing about, but I was laughing hysterically, that I didn't pay attention to where I was walking and bumped into someone. We both fell over in a heap, with me on the ground and the person that I bumped into on top of me.

"Hey! Watch wer-" I cut myself off when I saw her look down at me. She had really blue eyes and auburn red hair. In a rush she scrambled up quickly.

"I'M SOOOO SORRY! I WASN'T LOOKING TO WHERE I WAS WALKING A-A-AND-"

"WHOA! Hey it's ok! No damage done." I said as I cut her off to reassure her. Her height was pretty average, but she was a head shorter than me. "Why where you in a rush all of a sudden?"

"Um...uh..." she said as she turned away and then she quickly ran off down the hallway down a corner.

"Usually it's the other way around for ya? huh Axel, Lad?" asked Luxord to me.

"What do you mean, by that?" I pried at him.

"He means that the girls usually run AT YOU, not AWAY FROM YOU" Xaldin said to me as he explained to me as I was born yesterday. I felt blood rush to my cheeks in embarrassment. I tried to hide it, but too late they took notice and laughed their asses off at me. I smacked their heads with my fist to shut them up. It worked.

"OW! Yesh! Take a chill pill Axe! I didn't say anything!" complained my best pal, Roxas.

"No, but you laughing with them counts!" I stated. "Now come on, it's almost lunch period, I want to meet with up with the others!"

"Jerk..." they all mutter.

"I heard that!"

Sure enough lunch period started as usual. I mean Goths, Emo's, rejects, and outcast at the east-end, Nerds and Geeks at the west-end, Plastics, jocks, cheerleaders, and the popular at the north-side, and freshmen in the south. I was in the east side sitting next to right my twin brother, Reno, and his girlfriend, Paine(FFX-2). Xaldin and Roxas sat across from me and Luxord on my left side, we already got our lunches, I didn't feel that hungry.

"Hey, Axel lad? What's the matter? You usually wolf down your food before us" asked Luxord in between bites. God damn him!

"Yeah, well not hungry" I said quickly pushing the tray away. Unfortunately Reno heard me and added two cents.

"Not hungry? Ha that's funny!" he said. "You have high metabolism! How can u not be hungry! HA HA HA!"

"Why you condemn little-" I was cut off by Roxas.

"Hey look over there!" he said pointing over to no man's land. No doubt there was a circle of people surrounding something. We got up to see what's going on. I pushed passed people tho make way, I saw Larxene watching in front.

"Hey, Larxene, What's going on?" I asked as I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Some new girl picked a fight with Kadaj!" she said to me briefly as she turned to watch. I peeked over her shoulder and there she was, actually fighting him. She was fairing well against him real well, even though she used mostly defense.

"Come' on! That all you got?" she taunted him, causing him to grow angrier. I took in her apperance, she was wearing a Black tank top, a black and white fingerless glove on her left hand, black khaki pants with safety pins and chains, and black combat boots.

"Why you little bitch!" he yelled as he lunged for her.

She meekly smirked and grabbed him in a sleeper hold. He struggled at first, but the girl coed him to sleep.

"There, there, don't struggle just sleep, shhhhh" and then she laid him on a lunch bench. All the girls and some of the guys cheered for her, in fact Larxene was so impressed she went up to her.

"Hey! You got spunk kid! I like that!" she said as she held out her hand to her. "Name's Larxene Sadiv, your's?"

"Kairi Hanao" she said as she shook hand s with Larxy. Larxene is only nice to tough girls or my brother's girlfriend, no one else. She dragged Kairi away from no man's land before the teachers came.

"Alright these are my pals, so this is Luxord, Xaldin, Roxas, and Axel" Larxene introduced us one at a time. When she said my name Kairi froze in front of me. I smirked and put my arm around her shoulders which caused her to be even redder.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked to her. In a blink of an eye she fainted in my arms.

"Hey I knew you made girls weak in the knees, but this is priceless!" Reno said to me. I ignored him and with Larxene's help her back into the east side. She came to in about ten minutes. I couldn't help but ask what happen.

"Sorry! I just forgot to eat breakfast and Kadaj knocked over my tray" she said as Larxene handed her a soda.

"Here have my lunch" I said as I pushed her my tray. She looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Oh, I can't do tha-"

"EAT NOW!" Larxene said in a threateningly scary voice, that made even me scared.

"OK!" and Kairi wolfed down the food like I would do.

"So is this your first day?" I asked. Kairi nodded while eating.

"Yupp, I moved here three days ago from Radiant Gardens and started today" she said as she finished her food.

"That explains why you bumped into me, you were late for class weren't you?" I asked again.

"Yeah...sorry 'bout that" she said sheepishly.

The bell rang and lunch was over. I asked Kairi what class she had next and it was art. I decided to show her there since I have the class too. When we walked in Mr. Vaulato was busy getting things ready for 8th period.

"Hey! Mr. V!" I said to him.

"Hey Axel..." he trailed off.

"Is he always like this?" she asked.

"Only on Fridays, during eight period." I said as I pull a stool up to her. Everyone who had art came at the tardy bell. Finally the art queen came in, Namine. She was always late for her classes and including Art. Mr. Vaulato hated when students with potential were late.

"Miss Vince! How many times must I tell you! I will not accept tardiness in my class!" he stated. He just marked her late again and unfortunately she saw me and sat on my left.

"Hey Axel!" she said. I turned my head the other way towards Kairi. Mr. Vaulato gave us an easy assignment draw what ever the hell you like. I didn't know what so I decide to draw Kairi. I too busy drawing to notice Namine snake her hand on my lap. I jump back away from her and scooted my chair away from her. She pouted at me and winked at me. I never felt so disgusted in my life. Kairi finished and showed it to Vaulato, he was impressed by her drawing, which usually hardly happens.

"That is amazing!" he said to her. "What's it called?"

"Divine Queens" she said.

"Interesting name..." he said as he handed her, her sketch book back. I decided to show him my drawing too.

"I'm done" I said to him. He looked skeptically at me and then took my sketch book from me.

"Wow, is all I can say..." he gave me my notebook.

"Hey Axel!" Kairi called me.

"Yea?"

"I'll show you my picture, if you show me yours" she bargained.

"Fine..." I could careless if she saw my drawing of her.

I looked at hers. It had a picture of two twin girls with a red and blue dress. "Wow..."

"Oh Axel..." Kairi said to me in a soft voice. I looked over to her and she saw my picture. "This is so sweet, Axel"

"Really, I mean it's-s" she cut me off as she hugged me.

"Whoa! New girl! easy there!" Mr. Vaulato said to Kairi. She let go of me quickly. Eight period ended quickly. Axel walked Kairi to the the front doors.

"Well I guess I'll see you Monday then..." I said awkwardly

"Wait, Axel here!" She said as she handed me a piece of paper with a number.

"Here, that's my cell phone number..."

"Yeah sure her-" I got cut off.

"KAIRI!" some guy yelled in front of us. Kairi hid behind me quickly.

"Hey, man, get away from my girl friend!" I looked down at him he was pretty short with spiky brown hair.

"SORA! I told you it was over between us!" Kairi said as peeked from behind of me. Sora, grabbed Kairi by her hair and yanked her from behind me.

"OW!" she yelled in pain. I went over to him and punched him in the face. He was caught off guard, letting Kairi's hair go. I pushed her behind me to block her from this guy. He lunged at me and I braced for impact. We both fell over in a heap, punching, kicking, etc. Kairi was crying her eyes out. Larxene came and pryed us off with my brother Reno's help. Reno held me back as I tried to attack again. Larxene held that bastard real good. She pulled out one her daggers to his throat.

"Hold perfectly still, or I'll slice that throat" she said to him.

"You done Axel?" Reno asked. I nodded and I fell to my knees.

"Axel are you ok?" Kairi knelled next me checking my injuries, only a bloody nose and slight bruises. She hugged me and cried into my shoulder.

"You scared me..." she said.

"I'm sorry" I said and hugged her back.

"Don't you ever do that again!"

"Hey Axe! What do you want me to do to this trash?" Larxene asked sadistically.

"Take him to the 'pit' and do what ever you want" I said. She was smiling and dragged Sora away with Reno into the forest behind the school. Where soon a bunch of Larxene's pet crows followed her.

"Uh Axel? What's the 'pit'?" Kairi asked.

"Oh it's a secluded area in the forest where Marulxia likes to plant crazy plants, mostly Venus fly traps" he said. "Just kidding"

"It's just a 7 ft deep hole where Larxene dumps people she hates" I said.

"Oh ok" she said. "Hey Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you show me the pit, some time?" she asked as she regained her voice.

"Yea..." I said "I'll take you tomorrow"

"I can't wait" she said.

Review this Chapter

Return to Top


	2. poem, not the next chappy, sorry!

just a little poem i whipped up a while back.^^

disclaimer.-do not own KH, KH, or disney(I'm still angry at them for buying Marvel!:O)

My burning heart

By: kenokosan

Axel's Pov

Kairi

As I hold you in my arms.

I can't help but feel.

My heart starting to beat.

How I love you so.

Eyes so blue.

Like the endless ocean.

So vast and deep.

Skin so soft.

Like woven silk.

So beautiful and so fragile.

Hair so red.

Like blood that runs through my veins.

Your what keeps me going.

I feel for you.

As you feel for me.

This love.

This love that we share.

I'll be there when you call.

There when you're sad.

There when you are glad.

I promise that.

I'll always love you.

You'll remain in my heart.

No matter what.

Kairi.

Kairi's Pov

Axel

When your with me.

I can't help but feel.

That link.

That connects.

Both you and me.

I love being around you.

When you hold me.

So close.

I hear your heart.

Share your feelings.

I'm yours.

Only yours and no one else.

Can't change that.

No matter what.

That I swear.

Don't forget that.

Because I won't.

Ever.

So promise me.

So I know.

As you hold me.

I will always.

Cherish these moments.

Got that memorized?

Axel.


	3. Monday again

**Hey people! It's Kenny, anyway here's chapter 2! The next chapter! This one will fill in on gaps how Axel hooked up with Kairi. I bet most of you guys thought they got Stockholm syndrome, huh? Wrong! No love at first sight! Yes they have strong feelings for each, but they're having trouble giving into those feelings due to previous things. So relax, in the end Axel will get the girl.**

**Ps-srry if it's short…..**

**Disclaimer-Do not own Kh2, KH, Final Fantasy, or anything of Disney and/or square enic.**

**-----Chapter 2 Monday again-------- **

**After the incident on Friday, the weekend flew by quickly as it came and it was Monday again. I couldn't help but feel all happy, even on a Monday. My Father, was amazed that I finally combed my hair and put it in a sophisticated braid for guys, he hated my long unruly spiky red hair, and my brother, Reno, was freaked out when I greeted him in the morning all happily, I never do that. My mother wasn't freaked out though, in fact she said I was glowing with happiness.**

"**Axel! Aren't you in a good mood!" my mother asked me, as she gave me my bag for school.**

"**Huh?" I asked confused. My mother had this third eye, and can see people's auras, I still find it hard to believe my father, a hard working businessman, married my mother, a easy going and loving woman that happened to be a floweriest. **

"**Well, your father asked me 'what's wrong with our son!? He finally combed his long hair and pulled it back in a braid, plus he's in a good mood……ON A MONDAY!?**' Axel" she said as she perfectly mimicked my fathers voice me.

"Uh? Well….you see…..ma…..I ….uh" I couldn't tell her about Kairi yet. I wasn't ready. I only met her on Friday and we hung out all weekend, so I could know her better, but I still hardly know her, I'm not sure about my feelings about her. Sadly my brother Reno butted in.

"He met a cute, hot, and sexy new girl at school last Friday and then spent the whole weekend with her showing her around Destiny Island, then took her to the mall" My brother told my mother bluntly as he put on his dress coat. He always wears suits for some reason. My brother Reno belongs in group called the 'Turks', they're like a group of hired smugglers/messengers/protection/and hit men that only work within the school, that requires him to dress professionally like a Turk/businessman each day, he has like 15 black suits, 10 white button up shirts, 7 different colored button up shirts, and then the rest are regular clothes he keeps in case of a vacation or time off.

"RENO!" I yelled in embarrassment. I couldn't see my face, but there's a good chance that it matched my hair color. Reno and I got our hair color from our mother, and our eye color from our father.

"A girl?" my mom asked him. She likes to pry on our love lives!

"Yeah Ma, She's a real cutie! Red hair and blue eyes!" He told my mother. I just stood mortified at the scene before me.

"Axel, why didn't you tell me?!" my mother asked me happily, from behind her Reno was smirking at my expense.

"I wasn't ready to tell you…….and I only knew her for a day……" I said in a soft and squeaky voice. Her face was in puzzle, then it turned into a sincere one.

"It's alright Axel, I understand……." she said to me.

"Really?!" I asked my mom's cool when it comes to this stuff.

"Yes, You only just met her and you're not sure about your feelings about her. It's ok" she explained in voice that clearly meant that something bad was going to happen. She turned around and faced Reno with a scary smile on her face.

"_**Reno**_" she grabbed his ear and began to drag him into the next room. But stopped at the doorway.

"Axel you can go off to school now!" My mom yelled over her shoulder.

"Ok….bye mom…..bye Reno say hi to grandma" I said to my mother and brother as I walked out my house. I took my keys out and started my Harley Davidson motorcycle that I got for my 16 birthday from my grandfather, who lives in Chicago. It was plain black with the logo on it. With a turn of the key Axel put on his helmet and rode off to school……

* * *

Told you it was short but I give you guys, who bother reading this, a little preview of the next chapter rite now!

* * *

"Axel!" Kairi said happily as she ran and hugged him. Axel returned the hug and noticed a boy with silver hair, parted off to the side and wearing black sunglasses, standing right behind Kairi with a mix breed German shepherd next to him with 2 leashes.

"uh…..Kairi who's this?" Axel asked as they broke their hug.

"This is Zexion…..he's my (word blocked out to annoy u readers XD)" Kairi said to Axel as she introduced Axel.

'_What the hell? (word still blocked)_ he thought as Kairi smiled at him sweetly

* * *

There you guys, in the next chapter I'll tell Zexion's relationship to Kairi so till then…….

Ja Ne!

-Kenny


	4. Axel joins the theater

Here's the next chapter! Any way I going to keep this short.

Disclaimer-don not own anything!

* * *

Axel parked his motorcycle outside the school in the student parking lot. He took off his helmet, grabbed his bag, and walked into the school entrance in door number 8. Before the morning the morning bell rang everyone always stayed in their cliques……..the only ones that moved to one clique to another were only the Turks and Okies, people who were accepted into any clique. Anyway Axel walked pass them all without a second look…..there was only person he was looking for……..but he couldn't find her anywhere. He spotted Cissnei (from FF7 Crisis Core) talking to a few cheerleaders about who knows what, then receiving an envelope from them.

"Hey Cissnei!" Axel called her as he walked up to the group of girls.

"Pardon me girls, I gotta go, I'll deliver this ASAP, ok" she said as she walked away from the group of girls.

"What's up Axe?" she asked as she tuck the envelope in her breast pocket.

"Do you know anyone named Kairi?" he asked her. Cissnei pondered for bit, Kairi…..Kairi…..

"You mean the new girl last Friday?" she asked after a minute.

"Yea"

"Well…..the Turks still have to do a file on her…….why?"

"I'm looking for her" he said.

"Well, I saw her in the Auditorium with some weird looking guy with a dog……" Cissnei answered she noticed him pale a little than his usual skin tone.

"H-how did t-the guy look like?" asked Axel as he carefully formed the words on his lips.

"UH……..an inch or 2 taller, blue eyes I think….and-" but Axel already sped off hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. He dodged and ducked groups of people and nearly collided with some orchestra members practicing there in the hall way.

'_Why where they in the first place!?'_ he thought as he made pass a girl with drum and almost collided with her. He made in there to see Ms. Brian, a theater teacher, and well, obliviously there was Kairi with a guy with some what long sliver hair. Thank God! He told himself. It wasn't her ex-boyfriend, Sora. Axel took a breather, and calmly walked over to the stage and Kairi spotted him.

"Axel!" she said as she ran up to him and hugged him, he noticed the boy with silver hair, wearing sunglasses, with a mix breed German shepherd dog that had two leashes on it.

"Hey, Kai" he started. "um….who's this?"

"oh! Axel this is my Fraternal twin Zexion!" Kairi said as signaled the dog to bring her brother over.

'_WHAT?! I DIDN'T KNOW SHE HAD A TWIN!' _Axel thought amazed, over the weekend she never mention one bit of her family. Then again he didn't either.

"Zexion, this is my friend Axel!" she said sweetly. Zexion didn't say anything and held out his hand and shook Axel's hand.

"Hey…." Axel said uneasily as he shook his hand.

"So your Axel? I'm the oldest twin, and well I could **see** why my little sister likes you" he said slyly causing Kairi to blush like crazy.

"ZEXION! EVEN THOUGH YOU CAME OUT FIRST BY 6 SECONDS, DOESN'T MAKE YOU OLDER!" Kairi stated to him.

"Why? Mom said I am, in fact I can see it too" he said as he waved a hand in front of his sunglasses.

"NO YOUR NOT AND QUIT MAKING BLIND JOKES!" she said as she mimicry him.

"but you know it's true…." he said in tone that didn't benefit her.

"TRUE? True about what?" she asked confused. Now she was getting scared.

"That you really li-OMP!" Zexion's mouth was covered before he said anything.

"So…..you're blind? I guess that explains the dog……" Axel said changing the subject quickly.

"Yea, isn't she nice, a mix breed between a German shepherd and Alaskan Husky." Zexion said

"What's her name?"

"White Fang!" they both said at the same time. Axel couldn't help the smirk that played on his face. Another thing to add to their similarities, red hair, pale skin, high metabolism, and they both have a twin. White Fang went up to Axel and sniffed him, and then licked his hand. Axel just petted her head, and got a happy whine from the dog.

"She likes you" Zexion braking his train of thought.

"What?" he asked

"The dog, she just doesn't just lick anyone…….she usually bites them hard till they bleed" Zexion explained.

"Well, thanks for the future reference……" Axel said somewhat, ticked.

"Hey, if you're the same age as Kai, then why didn't you came on Friday?" Axel asked him.

"I'm blind…..I had to get a special permit for White Fang" he explained. Axel didn't say anything else after that.

"Kairi!" Ms. Brian interrupted as she came down the seating aisle.

"Yes?"

"Guess what, you're our new Lucrecia!" she said.

"Oh my god! REALLY?!" Kairi said she crushed Axel in a huge bear hug. Axel's ribs were crushed under the immensity of her strength.

"Choking not breathing!" he said quickly and Kairi let go.

"sorry….anyway, so um….who's gonna play Vincent?" she asked.

"well…um……NO ONE! THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" she said loud enough that White Fang began to howl.

"How come?" Axel asked.

"no boy audition for the part" she said.

"What's the play about?" he asked again.

"It's like Romeo and Juliet, but with a twist…." Ms Brian said nervously.

"What's the twist?"

"Vincent is turned into a monster, by the woman he loves, when he finds out he's devastated, he vanishes for a while then realizes his mistake and goes back, Lucrecia, insane at the time, then almost kills Vincent in her insanity…..before she pulls the trigger, she runs off and disappears into the night and Vincent goes into a sleep slumber for 30 years and his life flashes by then reunites with his first love.……" she explained.

"I see, then what's the problem….." Axel asked

"If you look around this is the time for the AUDITIONS! So for all the other parts are filled!" Ms Brian said as she went into a dramatic pose.

"I'll do it…." Axel said

"REALLY!?" she said and pulled him into hug.

"OMG! U MADE MY DAY! U SAVED MY JOB! U SAVED MY PLAY!"

"great now, let me go!"

"Axel you do you realize that……we um….." Kairi started to blush.

"you guys have to kiss….." Zexion said plainly.

"Cool." Axel said smirking as he saw her blush.

"Great let's get fitted into costume!" Ms. B said and suddenly a huge group of 7 girls with some measuring tapes, make-up kits, fabrics, and other theater things came and dragged him out. Kairi and her brother where left alone.

"Zexion, what r u up to?" she said.

"You'll see, now I have an appointment to go see…." he said and White Fang began to lead him out.

"Relax, dear sister, I just giving you your helpful……**push**" Zexion said when he was out of ear shot and walked out the door.

"Zexion Hanao?" someone said.

"Yea?"

"We like to ask some questions about you and Kairi Hanao" the person said.

"Very well and you are…..?"

"Xion Crypt, number 14 of Organization 13" Xion said.

"I'm all ears." he said as he smirked evilly

* * *

What's Zexion planning? Could be good or bad……..and what does Xion want?

Well find out in the next chapter!.

-Kenny


	5. Axel's confession

**Anyway here's the next chappy. Also I decided that Xemnas won't be the leader of Organization 13, some one else, Xion Fair.**

**Disclaimer-do not own, except for white fang and Xakrin.**

* * *

**Zexion and Xion walked to the teachers lounge and knocked on the door. A teachers head popped out and asked what they wanted. **

"**is Ms. Brian there?" Xion asked.**

"**Hold on…." he said and a minute later Ms B. came out.**

"**Yes?" she asked, she wasn't in a good mood, her brown hair was a little messy and had bags under eyes.**

"**I had a question, concerning about the play Loveless" Xion asked.**

"**ok shoot"**

"**I like to be Genesis, the story teller." Xion asked.**

"**You realize that you have to carry a pure silver frame book right?"**

"**yes and my friend would like to be Nero, the whisperer" Xion asked.**

"**yes, ok well here are your scripts, practice is after school in the auditorium" Ms. Brian said as she gave them the papers + silver book, then slammed the door.**

"**so…." Xion asked as they walked down the hall for lunch.**

"……**.will your idea work?"**

"**Yea, it will I got some **_**resources**_** helping with it as well, they'll met up with during lunch in no man's land" he said as he was led by White Fang into the lunch areas.**

* * *

"**Axel……."**

"**yea Kai?"**

"**um….I want ask u a question….." Kairi said as they sat in the east end of the lunch area.**

"**shoot" he said as he began to scarf down a slice of pizza.**

"**Why did you take the part as Vincent?"**

"**hm? Oh that's easy……because" he moved closer to Kairi and put his hand on her leg, then slowly rubbed her silky skin, she was wearing a plaid red skirt today.**

"…**..I want you, and you alone Lucrecia, you fill my heart with your presence…….your smile…..your lips…...**" Axel quoted from the play that caused Kairi to back up, sadly her back hit a wall and was now stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Axel….." he moved his head closer, their lips were a inch apart……

"Kairi….I-[BONK!]" their heads collided instead of their lips.

"DAMN IT LUXORD!" Axel yelled as he held his lips, they started to bleed. Some of his blood got on Kairi's neck, making it look like a vampire kiss.

"Axel…..you sly Edward Cullen….you." Luxord said as he saw Kairi's neck stained with blood. Axel didn't say anything as he began to swallow his blood back into his system. (A/N-it's not disgusting people, it's natural for someone to do that!).

"Kairi!" Damn it was Namine Vince and her horde of hutchies. "Didn't know you had it in ya….." she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Go stick your tongue down Tidus's throat and back off!" Larxene said from behind that scared Namine. Namine glared and said nothing and walked off with her groupies.

"Blonde cheerleaders, never get them, never will" Larxene said as she sat across from Kairi.

"Hey Axe, what happen to your lip" she asked.

"Luxord, pushed me into Kairi's head" he said as he naturally slurped his blood.

"It was an accident, honest! Look lad, I heard from Cissnei, that you joined the theater! Tell me if it's so?" Luxord asked Axel.

"Yea it is….."

"WHY!?"

"Ok, then it because…….(whispering into Luxord's ear)….and that's why!" Axel explained.

"Wow, lad had no idea…..Alright I'll drop it, anyway other than usual I finally got the woman of my dreams to go out with me!" Luxord said.

"you mean Arieth? The girl that helps with Mrs. Gibson with the school's garden?" Larxene asked curiously.

"yes I caught her in the garden by herself and charmed her with my dashing words and smile" he said as he looked over the west end where mix clans sat. There was Arieth wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans with her hair in a braid, she saw Luxord and waved sweetly to him.

"Cupid have pity on me, I'm in love…."Luxord said as he waved back.

"Excuse me while I go vomit, come on Kairi" Larxene said as she dragged Kairi off, not really giving her choice in the matter.

"Anyway, while the bonnie is away, tell me the truth Axel…." Luxord asked as soon as the girls walked off.

"Alright, you know me to well…….I joined because I didn't want some random guy feeling her up and snuggling her!" Axel said to him.

"And?"

"And I secretly hold feelings for her, since Friday…." Axel said sadly.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of! Cupid has blessed you with her!"

"shut up before I punch ya…." Axel said to him, before doing so.

* * *

Whew! That took a beating to do! Anyway the story's almost done! So put your hearts at ease!

R&R

-Kenny


	6. It's cursed?

Disclaimer-Do not own anything. If I did then….well things will be different.

It's been a while for this story hasn't it. My apologizes. Life came and I forgot about it. Don't worry here's the next chapter.

-/-

"I'm telling you Axel…..this play is **cursed**" his twin brother, Reno, said as they walked down the hallway to their 2nd period class, English with Mr. Gallery. Axle rose an eyebrow at this.

"Cursed? You've been watching too much _'Phantom of The Opera' _with your girlfriend" Axel told him sarcastically.

"I have not! And I'm being serious here bro!" Reno shouted as his arms went a flailing like a chicken without it's head.

"Yea, Yea…." Axel brushed him off and began to walk faster to class, but his brother got right in his pathway. Grabbing his shoulders hard Reno began.

"LISTEN TO _**ME**_! WHETHER YOU BELIEVE ME OR NOT! I DON'T CARE BUT IT IS! I MEAN LOOK WHAT HAS HAPPENED IN THE LAST WEEK DURING RECITALS!" he stated angrily at him. Axel thought for a moment on the last five days…..

-/first day of recitals/-

"LOOK OUT!" Ms. Bryan yelled as a spotlight came crashing down on stage. Luckily no one was on stage but the spotlight emitted sparks which had to extinguished and canceled that day's recitals.

-/second day/-

"Ahh!" Kairi squealed as she tripped on the hem of the lab coat as they practiced the 3 act and scene 2 of the play. She fell onto Axel, who was standing in front of Xaldin, who was selected to play Hojo, knocked him over in reaction grabbed the curtains. Their combined weight ripped the fabric completely, causing Ms. Bryan to have a cow.

-/third day/-

Xion placed the heavy silver book on the edge of the table where White Fang was sniffing around. The hybrid dog grabbed the book in it's mouth, thinking it was food took off with it as everybody on stage tried to catch the dog. Long story short on that day the teacher saved money on a hair cut.

-/fourth day/-

The recital was going well so far, no accidents….._yet_. It was the final scene where Lucretia and Vincent parted ways with a final romantic kiss as a promise to see each other again. Kairi and Axel got their lines well and were moving in for the climax. Ms. Bryan was crying tears of joy as this day was going good for her so far.

They were only an centimeter away and then….

[**BOOM**.] The lights went out and caused sudden panic for the production crew and other actors. It took 30 minutes for the lights to get back on and an extra 20 minutes to clean up any messes caused during the black out. Xion sent Marluxia, the hair dresser and make-up artist for the play, for boxes of tissues for the teacher…and some mops.

-/fifth day/-

Zexion was doing his sonnet for his part of the final act. White Fang was sitting upright as he spoke in a majestic voice that swooned all the females…..and a boy or two…..there. Xion had to restrain herself from strangling them. Some students arranging some boxes in the back were listening on and forgot to double check if the boxes were placed right. The box fell over and some harlequin accessories came out. Some juggling props rolled out onto the stage.

As Zexion was finishing his sonnet the balls rolled past White Fang, mocking her. She got into the position of pouncing…

'…_..and thus marks the end of their tale' _Zexion said finishing his sonnet. At that moment White fang took off before the applause came and dragged the poor blind boy with him as she chased the balls on stage. White Fang knocked over props, actors, and some production members that were unlucky to be there at that moment. Ms. Bryan had to drink 5 cups of coffee and 12 stress pills to avoid killing the dog.

-/end of recital flash backs/-

"…Okay a few mishaps, but that doesn't make it cursed." Axel told him as he released himself from his brother's grasp. The two made to class in time, there Mr. Gallery was handing out books for _Macbeth_.

"This is going to be long period…" Axel muttered as he was handed the book. Shakespeare. Sure it was one of his favorite writers, but he preferred the action-y ones, like _The Tragedy of Julius Caesar _or _Hamlet_.

"Don't complain. It's the shortest play Shakespeare wrote" said a voice next to him. Axel turned and saw Zexion there, wearing sunglass in a short sleeve hoodie with long black sleeve shirt under it, blue jeans, and sneakers. White Fang was laying on a blanket that Zexion provide for her.

"Figures…..only you would know this….." Axel mumbled.

"Of course…..it comes with being in a family of artists, literary writers, and actors inspired by that of Shakespeare. Didn't my sister tell you?" Zexion said without turning to look at him. Axel pondered for a bit trying to recall the stuff Kairi told him as they spend time together…..wait she did mention her mom was a Furry artist and novelist for some lady magazine and her father was a freelance painter and carpenter….but as he recalled he was too busy of thinking of how pretty she was that day in her red plaid skinny jeans, with simple black boots, white button up blouse, and tie to even remember what else she said until today. The teacher came up to Zexion and handed him a different looking book to him.

"Here ya go, luckily the library had Braille copy of _Macbeth_ available" he said as he walked away. Zexion said nothing as he continued to have a blank face. Axle waved a hand in front of him to mock him of his lack of vision. Zexion just slapped his hand away. Axel rubbed his hand in pain and decided to ask his bland friend a question.

"Hey Zex?"

"Yes?"

"Ya think '_Loveless_' is cursed?" Axle asked him in a whisper as the teacher was speaking and explaining the book Macbeth.

"Cursed? No…..that's only a legend." he said to the red head.

"Do you know why it's _supposedly_ cursed?"

"According to resources it is said the play _Loveless_ is written by one of William Shakespeare's closest friends that helped with the play and production of _Romeo and Juliet_, that inspired him to write out his own play" he explained.

"When he was finished, he showed his friend William the play and asked of his opinion. William loved the play and knew in heart it would be a smashing hit…..**literally**. They were in the midst of getting the materials and actors during recitals when the worst had happen. The _Globe Theater _caught on fire when they were beginning to acting out the final scene. Everyone was able to get out, except for William's friend; who ran back into the burning building to save the playwright from the flames. He did manage to save most of it, but the final act, which only William knew how it ended." Zexion paused and took a breath.

"In honor of his friend's life William wrote out the final act on separate parchment of paper and kept it safe with him and started up productions once again once the theater was rebuilt. The play _Loveless_ was indeed a smashing hit since the whole theater was packed. Once the play was done, the actor playing Lucretia suddenly dropped dead on stage. This caused alarm, but they immediately dismissed it as this time's term for a stroke." he said.

"How is the play still cursed?" Axel asked getting impatient.

"When they got the new actor for Lucretia, the same thing happened once again. The actor would drop dead suddenly for no apparent reason. The play was only done three more times, until the Queen and King ordered William to stop showing the play, so in effort to stop the play from being done again, they confiscated the final act and locked it away." Zexion went on.

"The play was never done again until in 1939 in England when the final act was discovered by a member of the royal guard. Immediately they made copies of the complete play. Some traveling gypsies some how gotten a copy of the play and were showing it in a park just outside of Liverpool. A young female gypsy was playing Lucretia. Healthy, strong, and no illness in her cells when they finished the play she passed out suddenly was rushed to the hospital. She came down with pneumonia. Those who was cast as Lucretia over the years have had similar experiences. Some believe it the cause of the ghost who wrote the play, upset that he couldn't see it when he was alive or because it was because Lucretia was based of his late wife, who was having an affair with another man that she loved… Or so I'm told" Zexion finished. An angry twitch and vein appeared on Axel's forehead. He thought this story would be like _Phantom of The Opera _where the ghost appears and causes mayhem, but no….it went **FARTHER** than that.

"Great….we're screwed" Axel muttered angrily.

-/-

"Okay people listen up!" Ms. Bryan shouted to everyone on stage. All the students stopped what they were doing and paid attention to the short woman.

"We've been working on this play for a week or so, give or take a day. Anyway the day that we set the show to go, I want everything in tip top shape, because I got the Producer of the Shakespearean Theater of Chicago to come and watch this play." a few murmurs of surprise and shock went through them.

"So if everything goes well…This could be some of your big chance for the top!" she said to them smiling. Now some got really excited.

"Great! Let get this recital going!" she stated.

-/-

A long time hasn't it? Sorry. I've been working on some Art work and getting ready for college. Anyway here's the next chapter.


	7. A brother's pain

Disclaimer-Do not own Kingdom Hearts I or II or any of the games!

-/-

The days and weeks flown by for the students of an education prison called _High School_. For one of these prisoners he was currently watching the clock tick by, waiting for the final bell ring and for Ms. Marks to wrap up her psychology lesson bout desires and what not.

"….And so this is one of the many theories revolving sexual tensions that if you bottle it up for too long then it will come at an untimely time" at that moment the bell rung to save a certain red haired boy as he was one of the first to bolt out of there.

In the hall were other students at their lockers, getting ready to go home since the school day was over, but for him it wasn't yet. Today was the last day for practice for the play '_Loveless_' and man was he thankful for it. As he turned the corner passing a fellow art student painting an elephant mural for the seniors, Axel saw the production crew and cast outside of the auditorium with Ms. Brian there with a somewhat content face. Axel hung around back and asked a girl with short wavy hair with glasses.

"No clue, I was inside setting up the set for the play tomorrow and she called us all outside here just now" she said to him.

"I guess your wondering as to why I have you all here" a few murmurs and nods agreed.

"I have good reason to why and how come. I know you all worked hard with this production and so I figured to ease the stress of all, mostly for me, I have decided to let you all have the day off and enjoy it. That is all" with that she skipped away happily. Luxord was walking hand in hand with Arieth when he saw that.

"Has Cupid blessed her or has Hades frozen over?" he asked Axel.

"I'm guessing both" he said to his blond gambling friend.

"Practice got canceled so everyone's free…." Axel's gaze fell on Kairi, who was currently talking to Xion and her fraternal twin, Zexion.

"Ask her out already" Luxord said already.

"what?"

"Just ask her out" Luxord repeated.

"I can't!"

"why not?"

"…Uh….."

"Scared?"

"NO!"

"If you don't make your move now…then I know a certain flirt with pink hair that works in make-up department will….."

"He wouldn't!"

"He would and there he is" Luxord pointing to a certain pink senior.

-/with Kairi/-

"Ok…So now I have your measurements, I know that your costume will FIT you nicely" Marluxia said to Kairi.

"Oh that's great! I was worried that it be too small or big for me"

"Ha! That's a laugh my dear! Ever since I became head of the sewing club and make-up department nothing goes wrong!" he stated dramatically as he posed in front of the small group.

"Anyway. I invited Larxene on a date and well….I was wondering if you and say a certain red head with accompany us on say a double date?" Marluxia said.

"Double date? I uh….." Kairi took a glance towards Axel's direction. She smiled.

"Sure! Why not? I got nothing planned" she said. Marluxia hugged her tightly.

"THANKYOU! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS MEANS TO ME! THANK YOU! DANKE DANKE DANKE!" he happily skipped off to God knows where. Kairi giggled as she made her way to Axel to tell him of the news.

-/-

"He. Was. SKIPPING!" Axel exclaimed.

"Face it. He asked her. He totally asked her out and she said-"

"Axel!" Kairi's voice butted in and Axel straighten himself out immediately.

"Later lad!" Luxord said as him and Arieth walked off to give him some space.

"Hey…"

"Hey Axel…..hmm….Marluxia asked me to accompany him on a double date….." she noticed his face fall a little, but ignored it.

"….And he asked me-" but Axel interrupted her.

"He asked you out didn't he?" he said to her as he gripped her shoulders.

"Yea to a double date" she told him with a blank look.

"Say what now?"

"Marluxia asked me to be support for him on a date with Larxene" Kairi said to him.

"Really?'

"Yup"

"Oh…well sorry bout the whole freak out thing….." Silence fell and luckily for them it didn't last long one of Axel's friends cane around the corner in a rush.

"AXEL!" the boy had dirty blond hair styled into a sort of mullet wearing a black hoodie, blue jeans, and sketchers came up to him with a panic look.

"Demyx? What's wrong?"

"It's…*breath* your brother….*breath*….Reno….something happened!" Axel didn't need anything else to be said. Without warning he grabbed Kairi's hand and began to run. Demyx followed behind…..

-/-

To anybody this would make them cry. The sheer sight of this nearly brought Kairi to cry. Axel's face hardened as he walked up to his brother's crumbled form on the floor in front of a opened locker that was now vacant. Axel knew who this belonged to but why it was empty was beyond him. Reno was only staring blankly to no where specific as Axel kneeled down to his level.

"Reno?"

"She left me" he blurted out.

"Who?"

"Paine…she's gone" Reno said as he held a folded note in his hands. Axel took it from him, Reno put no struggle as the note left his fingers and into his brother's grasp. Axel stood up as he slowly opened the note to read it.

_Reno_

_I can't do this anymore._

_I'm sorry _

_~Paine~_

"Reno…." Axel began as he sat down next to his twin. Reno gave him a blank look.

"….why would she just leave you and leave everything?" Axel asked him.

"No idea….She didn't show up for school yesterday and I figured she was sick or ditching, and then today she was here only for 30 minutes….." Reno said as his brother sighed. Kairi sat on Reno's other side.

"Then what?"

"I don't know…school ended and I found this note in my locker and read it….."

"Then you came running here to….."

"See if she was pulling another joke on me…." Reno said with sadness.

"But she wasn't this time"

"Damn….." Axel said a tad bit angry. More at Paine then the situation at hand, I mean what kind of girl would leave without saying why? Unless…..

"Reno?"

"…..what?"

"Uh….just a quick question"

"Yes?"

"Did you and Paine ever…" his voice drawled.

"Ever what?"

"…..gotten passed 2nd base?" it wasn't even a millisecond until the answer was blurted. Reno's face got red as a fire hydrant.

"NOO!" hid voice echoed throughout the hallways.

"Are you sure? I mean the number one reason a girl would get up and leave would be because that" Axel said causally.

"Are you for real! Paine isn't that kind of girl! She castrate me for even trying to make an attempt!"

"Just a question bro, Yesh!" Axel got up and beckoned Kairi to do the same.

"Come on Reno…..I'll drive you home and we can let mom handle this"

"You're going to have to take me kicking and screamin, if you want me to talk mom!" Reno said as he looked at his brother's face and soon regretted his words.

"That…can be….**Arranged**"

-/-

"Kairi you know how to drive a motorcycle right?"

"I-well-uh"

"Good enough for me" Axel tossed her his keys and she barely caught them. Axel was carry a tied up and gagged Reno back to his car. Reno was trying to fight the ropes and couldn't get free. They passed one of Reno's fellow friends from the Turks, Rude.

"….Do I even want to now?" he asked as he gave him a weird look with his shades.

"Only if you want to know" Axel said with a smirk as they left the building and into the student parking lot.

-/-

There another chapter!

Kenokosan.


End file.
